Complicaciones
by Arenka
Summary: Allen es un chico normal, tiene un trabajo que le ayuda a sostenerse día a día, pero todo eso cambia cuando su amor de antaño vuelve y no precisamente solo ¿Que sucederá? Yullen/Arenka Mal resumen :/ pasen y leanlo...si quieren
1. ¿Prologo?

**Hola! **

**Advertencias: Esta historia es Yaoi, sino te gusta por favor dejad de mirar. AU**

**D. Gray man no me pertenece sino a Katsura Hoshino, pero la historia en si. es mí****a **

**Un capítulo de esta historia que bien se me ocurrió apenas, espero y la disfruten**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Cuando los caminos se juntan **_

La mañana había comenzado agitadamente, solo se despertó demasiado tarde culpa de haber olvidado encender la alarma, bien si era la primera vez que eso le ocurría, pero conociendo a su jefe y supervisor, eso no sería para nada agradable, su jefe era reconocido por su estricta manera de tratar y no aceptaba ningún tipo de error, por muy poco que este fuera…Allen juro que mataría a Lavy si lo llegaba a ver.

—Llegas tarde Walker—hablo Link Howard su jefe en turno con voz seria y un tono ligeramente molesto, ese imperturbable rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción "Como la de él" sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento— ¿Ocurre algo Walker?—

—N-no señor—contesto nervioso

—Entonces a trabajar, y más le vale que no se vuelva a repetir—asintió mientras muy dentro de él suspiraba aliviado, corrió a vestirse para comenzar con su labor de mesero, bien no era el mejor trabajo, pero las propinas le ayudaban para pagar las deudas de su escuela de música…y las de su padre adoptivo. Ya tenía años sin vivir con el…pero sus deudas le perseguían hasta en sueños y sin contar esas veces que tenía que jugar al póker para librarse sin tener que pagar, lo cual ya no le resultaba pues sus apostadores ya conocían esa habilidad de estafa y ya no caían como antes ¡Estúpido Cross! ¿Por qué tuvo que delatarle de esa forma?

"Exorcistas" era el muy famoso restaurante de 5 estrellas y era todo un privilegio trabajar ahí, eso Allen lo sabía muy bien pues un amigo suyo le había conseguido el trabajo y el por no ser descortés lo acepto eso y que además necesitaba alejarse de su antigua vida.

El sol hacia un rato que se había oculto y sus horas como mesero se acabaron

—Cubrir a Marie no fue fácil—susurro para sí mientras sobaba sus cansados hombros, aunque no podía quejarse de las propinas

—Hola Allen-kun—esa voz detuvo su andada mirando hacia la chica que le había hablado

—Lenalee Tanto tiempo—saludo brindándole una sonrisa, la chica le sonrió de vuelta mientras se acercaba a el—te ves hermosa—elogio a la chica quien portaba una blusa japonesa negra y pantalones vaqueros, además de tener su cabello suelto y largo hasta los hombros

—Allen-kun ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas?—pregunto curiosa

—Cubrí a Marie-san—respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa

—Oh, debió ser un día muy agitado ¿No es así?—

—So-solo un poco, por cierto Lenalee ¿Tu qué haces fuera tan noche?—

—Iré a ver a Lavy—su aura se escureció…ese maldito tuerto — ¿O-ocurre algo Allen-kun?—su amiga se preocupó por ver a su amigo ensombrecido, daba miedo cuando se ponía de ese modo

—No, nada Lenalee…bueno me voy. Hasta luego—la chica asintió mientras se despedían, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla, pero esta vez estaba muy cansado y lo segundo es que esa chica tenía un acosador muy protector y no quería estar tan cerca ahora de las locuras momentáneas de ese tipo.

No tardó en llegar a su casa que era pequeña con una verja alta que dejaba ver un no muy cuidado jardín y la casa era de un blanco opaco.

—Estoy cansado—soltó al tirarse en la cama, su estómago rugió en protesta—pero primero como—hablo mientras se levantaba

* * *

Lenalee se encontraba mirando al chico frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados— ¿Por qué no le dijiste?—le pregunto molesta colocando sus brazos en la cintura

—No lo creí conveniente—le contesto un pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo, quien se encontraba cerrando su establecimiento que tenía un letrero de "Biblioteca Bookman"

— Pero debe saberlo—

— ¿Y cómo se supone que se lo diría?—

—Pues—se silenció al escuchar pasos detrás de ella

— ¡Leenaleeeee!—Grito dramáticamente un pelinegro con boina al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia ella, la chica solo se hizo a un lado provocando que cayera de cara contra el suelo

—Nii-san ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la chica ligeramente molesta, el pelirrojo sonrió divertido

— ¡Solo pasaba por aquí y me preocupe de que Lavy-pulpo te hiciera algo!—comenzó a llorar dramáticamente haciendo a la chica suspirar

—soy un pulpo—Lavy hablo divertido

— Así es—Hablo el pelinegro mirándole amenazadoramente, provocándole estremecimiento al joven Bookman

—Hermano por favor compórtate—

—Pero, pero, pero—

— ¿¡Con que aquí estabas!?—Ese grito puso en alerta al pelinegro quien antes de salir huyendo despavorido fue sujeto por un rubio de cabellos parados— ¿Cómo puedes abandonar así tu puesto?—

—Rever-san ¡Suéltame!—pidió entre forcejeos

—Aun te falta mucho trabajo—le reprendió llevándoselo de ahí no sin antes pedir disculpas

— ¡Eres el diablo!—fue lo último que escucharon de Komui, ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados

— ¿Cómo crees que Allen-kun se lo tome cuando se entere?—pregunto preocupada la chica, Lavy puso su semblante serio

—No lo sé—fue su respuesta para de ahí comenzar a caminar lejos de ese establecimiento, la chica le siguió de cerca aun preocupada

— ¿Sabes dónde se quedara?—pregunto nuevamente, él asintió y eso causo que la chica le mirara pidiendo la respuesta

—Sera su vecino—la chica se congelo

— ¿Q-que has dicho?—su voz salió temblorosa

—Lenalee, él no sabía dónde vivía, me dio la dirección de su nueva casa…y resulto la de aun lado—

— P-pero ¿Cómo?—

—Tanto Allen, como él desconocen que vivirán cerca—

— ¿¡Y no le dijiste nada!?—la chica estaba exaltada

—Tranquilízate Lenalee…si yo le hubiera dicho, lo más seguro es que hubiera intentado irse de la casa—la chica no quedo muy convencida ante la explicación—Lena, si Allen se fuera de improviso solo por el hecho de no querer verlo, tanto tu como yo perderíamos contacto con él por un largo rato—

—Sí, pero…no creo que sea justo que no le hayamos avisado—

—Si te hace sentir mejor, él tampoco sabe quién será su vecino…y dudo mucho que Marie se lo diga—

—Marie-san ¿Fue por el?— el chico asintió con una sonrisa—Aun así pienso que deberíamos ir a visitarlo. Tal vez así no sea tan duro el encuentro fortuito—

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero conociendo a esos dos pensaran que lo planeamos todo y termine muerto—la chica rio aunque lo que decía su amigo pelirrojo era verdad—llegara en la tarde, te aviso por si lo quieres ir a visitar—el resto del camino la pasaron en silencio la chica seguía pensando en sus amigos y Lavy solo pensaba en lo que su abuelo le diría cuando llegara

* * *

La mañana había llegado y Allen se levantó pesadamente, mirando su reloj/alarma observando que aún era muy temprano, fue al cuarto de baño a asearse y después desayuno su exagerado alimento, camino a paso tranquilo hasta su trabajo, después de toda esta vez sí se había levantado a tiempo, ignoro por completo el carro de mudanza que estaba aún lado de su casa, era muy temprano para fijarse en cosas sin importancias…por eso se iba tropezando con cualquier cosa.

Llego a su trabajo por la entrada de personal, hoy le tocaba estar en el vestíbulo donde se recibía a los clientes y miraban cualquier tipo de reservación que se hiciera en el restaurante, odiaba ese puesto, pero para su fortuna hoy estaría con Miranda Lotto, de escultural figura, cabello castaño suelto y con un uniforme que constaba de una falda azul oscuro (pantalón en caso de hombres) y una camisa blanca con un listón rojo alrededor del cuello y saco negro con un bordado plateado de un cuervo, Miranda una excelente chica pero torpe en muchos casos, por eso no la dejaban como mesera "Sería un desastre" había dicho Link. Pero aun así la chica tenía presencia y eso atraía clientes, pues una chica linda recibiéndoles le era agradable a muchos.

Su trabajo se había acabado y necesitaba con urgencia sentarse ¿Cómo Miranda aguantaba eso? Llego a su casa encontrándose a Lavy platicando animadamente con alguien a quien no podía diferenciar muy bien, de una gran cabellera negra, posiblemente una chica a la cual trataba de ligarse, miro furioso al pelirrojo aun recordaba lo que ayer le había hecho, llevárselo a rastras aun bar y provocar que trasnochara y llegara tarde a su trabajo ¡eso era inaceptable!

Sus ganas de golpear se fueron cuando vio que la casa de al lado estaba siendo habitada, había olvidado que alguien la había comprado hacía más de un mes, una pequeña niña de cabello lacio y castaño de aproximadamente 4 años salió de la casa aproximándose a la mujer de cabello negro, dejando a Lavy congelado, eso le causo risa, conforme iba avanzando un nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, esa chica se le hacía familiar muy a pesar que estaba de espaldas y su cabello negro estaba suelto "¿Podría ser?" pensó horrorizado, sacudió su cabeza eso era inútil, se supone que el había cambiado de residencia y eso "él" lo desconocía, pero todo lo que pensaba se fue al carajo al ver que volteaba

La cara de preocupación de Lavy se dio a notar, esos ojos negros e inexpresivos le miraron asombrados y el implemente se desmayó…

**Capitulo finalizado en febrero de 2015**

* * *

**Hasta aquí le dejo…**

**Si les gusto o no por favor déjenlo saber en un Reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Advertencias: Esta historia es Yaoi, sino te gusta por favor dejad de mirar. AU**

**D. Gray man no me pertenece sino a Katsura Hoshino, pero la historia en si. es mí****a **

**Un capítulo de esta historia que bien se me ocurrió apenas, espero y la disfruten**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: "Las heridas tardan en cicatrizar"_**

_—Solo vete—susurro con la voz entre cortada_

_—Eres un idiota ¡Solo escucha!—_

_— ¡No quiero!—_

_—Estas comportándote de una manera muy infantil, Moyashi—_

_— ¡Es Allen!—_

_—Eres un idiota…yo solo te amo a ti—acaricio su mejilla, el peliblanco agacho la mirada_

_— ¿Tenía que pasar algo así para que pudieras decirme eso?—le miro con lágrimas en los ojos _

_—Tonto Moyashi—suspiro pasando una mano por su larga cabellera_

_—Por favor vete ahora—pidió serio_

_—Bien—le beso de improviso y el albino se dejó hacer—Hasta nunca—hablo una vez que se separaron _

_—Te odio BaKanda—el menor le sonrió triste y el pelinegro solo chasqueo la lengua, no había momentos de palabras, ambos sabían que si lo hacían se dejarían llevar por sus sentimientos y eso les traerían más problemas_

* * *

Se levantó pesadamente, observando a su alrededor sintiéndose desorientado

—Al fin despiertas—esa voz le sobresalto—Tranquilo Allen-kun, Soy Lenalee—el chico no trato de ocultar su alivio

—Lenalee, ocurrió una tragedia—

—Allen, que Kanda haya regresado no es ninguna tragedia—hablo la chica ligeramente molesta

— ¡Para mí lo es!—se alteró levantándose abruptamente asustando a la chica

—Allen debes tranquilizarte—

—Lo siento Lenalee, pero verdaderamente no puedo—

—Pensé que habían quedado en buenos términos—

—Eso fue porque no planeábamos encontrarnos nuevamente—se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, sujetando su cabeza

—Pero deberías estar feliz de que haya vuelto—

—Lenalee…él ahora tiene una familia ¿Realmente crees que tendremos un reencuentro romántico?—su fastidio lo estaba controlando bien

—Perdón Allen-kun, fui impertinente—

—Yo lo siento, esto me frustra—la chica le abrazo, Allen le correspondió dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran libremente

—Allen-kun—la chica se separó limpiándole algunas lágrimas sonriéndole maternalmente

—Ahora por qué no te arreglas. Te preparare algo—el chico asintió yendo al cuarto de baño

* * *

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado sentado en el sofá

—Sí, fue solo el cansancio—mintió

—Lena-Chan…no eres buena mintiendo—sonrió socarrón el parchado

—Lavi—reprendió la chica haciendo un mohín— ¿Cómo esta Kanda?—el oji-verde se paró acercándose a ella quien comenzaba a preparar los alimentos que había traído con anterioridad

—Él está bien, debiste preguntar por mi…casi me asesina al pensar que Yo había causado esto ¿Puedes imaginarlo?—la peli-verde soltó una risita

—Ciertamente era de esperarse Lavi—el chico hizo un puchero

—Eres muy cruel Lena—la chica le sonrió y el hombre pelirrojo le beso

* * *

El peliblanco se encontraba ahora vestido como siempre, su cabello blanco era sujetado por una cola de caballo baja, pues ya tenía rato que le había crecido y solo se lo agarraba de vez en cuando o cuando trabajaba, le gustaba así aunque admitía que también le causaba melancolía por el pelinegro que anteriormente era su amante.

—Kanda—suspiro absorto en sus pensamientos

— ¿Piensas en mí muy a menudo?—se crispo en su lugar, temió estar perdiendo los estribos, anteriormente ya le había pasado, solo llevaba una semana sin él y lo escuchaba y veía en todos lados— ¿Moyashi?—

— ¡Es Allen!—ilusión o no tal vez debería aprovechar y golpearlo

— ¿Por qué dejaste tu cabello crecer?—se tocó lo mencionado

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto con los brazos cruzados

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—

—Ciertamente no—

—Vine a verte, Baka Moyashi—

—Nadie te lo pidió ¿Cómo entraste?—

—Por la ventana—la señalo

—Eso se llama allanamiento de morada—

—No me importa mucho—

—Pues debería—no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando pues el moreno le había aprisionado, la estatura ya no marcaba gran diferencia, ambas miradas chocaron mirándose con intensidad y molestia

— ¿Te quedaras viéndome con molestia o me besaras?—pregunto Allen sonriendo arrogante, el pelinegro no tardó en hacer lo "Pedido"

Ambas bocas se juntaron con el mismo desespero por explorar esa cavidad anteriormente conocida, la danza de lenguas fue pareja, ninguno dejándose dominar por el otro, las caricias no tardaron en llegar ambos sucumbidos a la pasión y amor contenidos por tantos años y que ahora con un simple reencuentro dejaban sacar todo.

Allen sabía que estaba mal, Kanda era hombre de una familia de la cual había tenido que hacerse cargo una vez que supo que sería padre y por consecuencia tuvieron que terminar lo suyo…no había forma de que ambos anduvieran nuevamente. Aunque en este momento solo estuviera dejándose llevar por la lujuria y amor que sentía por ese tipo inexpresivo y malhumorado, no debía sucumbir a sus instintos. Intento alejarse pero solo obtuvo un gruñido de parte del mayor, sonrió para sí, los idiotas no cambian.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Allen no perdió tiempo en alejarse un poco del peli-largo

—Kanda, esto está mal—susurro con la mirada baja

—Lo único malo fue dejarte Moyashi—el albino le miro asombrado—Te amo…y eres un idiota por no haber salido de mi mente—

—El idiota es otro por no haber podido sacarme—le hablo molesto, aunque su felicidad solo era comparada por la culpa

—Che—miro a otro lado, dirigiéndose a la ventana

— ¿Pero qué? ¿No planea dejarme así? –pensó furioso pues el idiota le había hecho despertar algo que solo despertaba cuando le tenía en la mente, Kanda cerro la ventana volteando a verle con malicia, se sonrojo por el engaño que le había hecho tal vez inconscientemente

—No creerías que te dejaría así—su sonrojo se hizo mayor

—Ka-Kanda—jadeo al sentir al chico sujetarle con fuerza, atrayéndole a su cuerpo—Yo…te amo—le abrazo sintiendo las lágrimas salir, debía ser fuerte. Se preparó por años a que nunca le volvería a ver y ni cinco minutos de estar nuevamente respirando el mismo aire y ya estaba totalmente entregado…verdaderamente era un idiota.

* * *

Lenalee se encontraba preparando la cena del albino

—Lenaleeeeee—hablo Lavi aburrido—Lena ¿Por qué a Moyashi-Chan le preparas la cena y no a mí?—pregunto haciendo movimientos dramáticos con la mano

—Porque prometiste llevarme a cenar ¿Recuerdas?—

—Cierto—

—Pero prometo prepararte la cena mañana ¿Te parece?—

— ¡Sí!—festejo el chico infantilmente, la chica solo sonrió por la actitud de su Novio a escondidas…porque si era su Novio descubierto, ya estaría muerto.

— Por cierto ¿No crees que ya se tardó?—pregunto Lenalee un poco preocupada

—De seguro se quedaría dormido—ambos se miraron

—Imposible—hablaron al unísono, pues el albino no dormía sino comía… y si estaba deprimido, comía el doble.

—Tal vez deba subir a llamarle—hablo Lavi haciendo el ademan de subir

—No, déjale. Posiblemente aun siga pensando lo de tener a Kanda como vecino—hablo la chica un tanto pensativa

—Está bien…pero una vez que termines esto…tu y yo haremos el amor en la biblioteca de Panda—la chica le aventó un sartén que le dio en la cabeza

—Compórtate—hablo con un tic en el ojo

—So-solo bromeaba—se quejó el pirata sobándose la cabeza quien ya tenía un protuberante chichón

* * *

—Dime Kanda ¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto Allen acostado aun lado del chico japonés

—Ya lo dije, Moyashi—hablo tajante

—Me refiero…tú tienes una familia—

—Che, eres molesto—

— ¡Eres un idiota!—

— Murió—su sangre se helo

— ¿Qué?—pregunto en shock

—Alma murió hace algunos años—

El silencio reino por varios minutos

—Vaya—fue lo único que pudo articular, el pelinegro se incorporó vistiéndose calmadamente

—Nos vemos luego—el peliblanco le miro asintiendo vio como el japonés salía nuevamente por la ventana

—BaKanda—le hablo al tiempo que vio que desaparecía de su campo óptico

Bajo a la sala encontrándose con nadie

_"Allen-Kun, la cena está servida_

_ ¡Moyashi-Chan! ¡Disfrútala!"_

Miro con un tic la nota, para después degustar sus alimentos….

**Fin del capítulo marzo de 2015**

* * *

**Hasta aquí le dejo… Agradezco a todos los que lo lean :) y también a los que dejan review **

**Si les gusto o no por favor déjenlo saber en un Reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Esta historia es Yaoi, sino te gusta por favor dejad de mirar. AU**

**D. Gray man no me pertenece sino a Katsura Hoshino, pero la historia en sí. Es mía**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3… La infante _**

Allen se encontraba con un aura deprimente, Lenalee quien le había ido a visitar en la mañana debido a que Allen descansaba ese día, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa jugando póker, la cual ya era obvió quien iba ganando.

—Allen-kun…deberías abrir la puerta—hablo Lenalee tapándose los oídos, el timbre ya llevaba varios minutos siendo tocado constantemente

—Pero es mi día libre—aclaro el albino barajeando las cartas

—Allen-Kun—susurro la chica extrañada—iré Yo—aclaro parándose del suelo

— ¡No!—grito el chico extendiendo las manos y las cartas volaban en el aire cayendo producto de la gravedad

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—pregunto curiosa la chica

—Es que… ¿Y si es Kanda?—pregunto temeroso, la chica suspiro

—No creo que Kanda tenga paciencia para tocar la puerta más de una vez—

Allen recapacito lo dicho y abrió la puerta dejando ver a un pelirrojo sonriendo nervioso acompañado de una niña de cabello castaño lacio y sujeto en media coleta, ojos azules inexpresivos, tez blanca y un vestido negro de la época victoriana, Allen miro a la pequeña quien tenía una similitud con Kanda, se crispo ¿Podría ser?

La niña se ocultó detrás de Lavi quien miro a la pequeña

—No seas tímida Hana—hablo el pelirrojo provocando que la niña se abrazara a su pierna

—No quiero estar aquí—susurro, el parchado se puso a la altura de la niña acariciando sus castaños cabellos

—Tampoco querías estar conmigo—aclaro divertido

— ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a mi padre?—pregunto la niña haciendo que a todos se les erizara la piel…entendían su punto

—Yo no, pero el si—hablo el bermejo apuntando a Allen quien se paralizo, la niña le miro de arriba hacia abajo despectivamente

—Un Moyashi no puede contra mi padre—aclaro dejando tiesos a todos

—Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi—esas palabras circulaban en la cabeza del albino quien comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo

—Hana—ante ese llamado todos se congelaron, incluyendo a la niña quien mostraba signos de salir corriendo

— ¡Papi!—corrió la niña hacia la salida donde se encontraba el japonés vestido casualmente, Allen se quedó sin aliento, Lavi le codeo para que regresara del mundo "Kandemia" y se concentrara en lo que pasaba en vivo y en directo— ¿Dónde fuiste?—pregunto la niña siendo cargada por el

—Fui a ver a tu abuelo—hablo— ¡Oye tú!—Lavi se tenso

— S-si—

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto brusco

—Estaba aburrido…así que vine a visitar a Allen—hablo, la niña se aferró al cuello de su progenitor

— ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?—pregunto la niña haciendo que Kanda le mirara

—Realmente querías ir con tu abuelo Tiedoll—la niña pareció pensarlo, negó a los segundos

—Cómprame un helado—pidió la niña con ojos humedecidos

— ¿No habías dejado de vender cosas?—pregunto confundido

— ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Se gana bien—

—Jamás debí dejarte con Daisya—

—Pero mi tío es un gran vendedor—hablo la infante sonriendo ampliamente

—Tú fácilmente le quitarías el puesto—susurro mirando a otro lado desinteresado

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?—pregunto la nena pellizcando las mejillas del mayor

—Deja de hacer eso hija del demonio—hablo con voz de ultra tumba, la niña se estremeció

— Yu ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

— No me/Le llames Yu—hablaron tanto el padre como la hija con mirada de demonio y voz ensombrecida—Además, no sabía que estabas aquí—

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Lenalee confundida, aunque podía darse una idea

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—pregunto monótono, Lenalee y Lavi se miraron, después le pasaron la mirada a Allen quien se tensó, miro a todos lados sintiéndose nervioso

—Estábamos jugando Póker… ¿Quieres jugar?—pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente, quería huir pero en ese instante era imposible, Kanda gruño y a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos

— ¡Yo sí!—hablo alegremente bajando del regazo de su padre y jalándole a la entrada— ¿Puedo?—pregunto con ojos de borrego

—Yo, este…bueno—el albino no sabía que hacer

—No—sentencio Kanda molesto

—Pero—el infante refutó mucho hasta que al fin Lenalee cedió y nadie nunca iba en contra de Lenalee Lee

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa donde Lavi repartía las cartas, Hana estaba sentada en medio de Lenalee y Kanda

—Papi no juegues—pidió la niña haciendo un puchero, el azabache gruño dejando su mazo, Hana se sentó en sus piernas comenzando a tararear una cancioncita que había escuchado por la radio hace poco…

El juego era simple, el que perdiera simplemente tendría que hacer lo que el ganador ordenara, así que estaba Lavi vestido literalmente de un conejo blanco, por pedido de Hana, Lenalee estaba con orejas y unas garras de gato, algo que Hana había ordenado y nadie sabía de donde sacaba las cosas, Kanda debido a que su hija no le dejaba jugar por razones muy obvias para todos menos para el…pero aun así estaba con su cabello trenzado y con la cara marcada, además de portar una camisa con las palabras "Soy un idiota" cortesía de Lavi, Hana y Allen respectivamente, nadie supo por qué el albino tenía una camisa de ese tipo…pero se daban una idea. Lenalee simplemente se había negado a darle un castigo al japonés.

El japonés estaba furioso pero solo se dignaba a fruncir más el ceño, Si no estaba jugando ¿Por qué mierda le estaban castigando?

Allen portaba un traje de vagabundo y su cabello blanco estaba manchado de pintura, Allen Walker ganador absoluto del Póker estaba perdiendo ante una niñita hija de Kanda, no lo podía aceptar, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar, había intentado hacer trampa pero simplemente Kanda le miraba con ojos de muerte cuando tan siquiera se le había pasado esa opción por la mente.

— ¡Nos vamos!—anuncio Lavi portando su traje de conejo y con un atuendo de payaso incluido…un conejo payaso, el pelirrojo debía saltar cada vez que caminaba, solo para disfrute de Hana quien solo portaba un traje de guerrero…traje que tuvo que conseguir Lenalee al haber perdido, Allen se despidió agitando su mano portando un traje de garbanzo…era un hecho; esa niña era un peligro.

Kanda se encontraba normal, debido a que la niña le había dado la orden de limpiarse…y él no se podía oponer a las órdenes de su hija.

— ¿Me permites tu baño?—pregunto la mini fémina, el Moyashi, es decir, Allen accedió dándole la ubicación. La pequeña corrió hacia el lugar señalado

— ¿Puede ir sola?—pregunto preocupado

—Claro que si ¿Cuántos años piensas que tiene? ¿Tres?—hablo Kanda

—Es una niña inteligente—alago, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros

—Le enseñaron cosas desde temprana edad—aclaro acercándose al albino quien retrocedió asustado

— ¿Por qué huyes?—pregunto molesto

—Este…—agacho la mirada

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—pregunto ligeramente preocupado

—Kanda, Yo no…no puedo—apretó los puños, no era capaz de terminar lo que el azabache había comenzado…y menos cuando el mismo quería continuar. Pero no debía, Kanda es padre…Kanda es un joven apuesto con demasiadas chicas detrás de él…Alma había sido una de ellas y había logrado quitárselo ¿Y si se volvía a repetir? Simplemente su corazón no resistiría un segundo impacto.

—Oi, Moyashi—El mayor le sujeto del mentón, haciendo que le mirase, le aparto la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de mirar esos profundos ojos azules

—Kanda—susurro, el moreno acaricio su mejilla—K-Kanda— el moreno le beso acercándole más a su cuerpo, Allen rodeo su cuello maldiciéndose mentalmente por no poder alejarlo

— ¡Oye!—Allen le alejo sintiéndose idiota por haber olvidado ese detalle— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?—inquirió la niña con los brazos como jarra

—Que te importa—gruño Kanda sujetando a Allen del brazo quien ya comenzaba a querer huir…de su propia casa.

—Vámonos—ordeno la niña con aura tenebrosa

—Kanda vete—susurro el albino afligido

—Hazle caso al Moyashi— sentencio la niña con mirada gélida

—Hana Karma—hablo el peli-largo asiendo a la niña sorprenderse, La niña apretó los puños furiosa

—Yu Kanda—contesto la niña y Allen podía jurar que ambos se miraban con furia contenida, el albino comenzaba a tener la impresión que se encontraba en medio de una batalla en la cual terminaría perjudicado

—Bien que les vaya bien—hablo animado empujando a Kanda para sacarlo de su casa, el pelinegro tenía un tic en el ojo y la niña con una sonrisa mordaz—Nos vemos—se despidió dándole un beso de improviso, dejando asombrados a ambos Kanda

— Moyashi—susurro la niña con voz de ultratumba

Allen le sonrió despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta de un portazo…había entrado en guerra con una Mini-Alma, lo cual no sería para nada fácil pues también era un Mini-Yu…que dios se apiade de su alma, porque posiblemente no saldría con vida.

**_Fin del capitulo_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta extrañeza :3**

**Agradezco a todo aquel que deje Reviews y al que lo esté leyendo **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

Solo tenía 15 años cuando tropecé con el ser más malhumorado, antipático, mal hablado y gruñón del mundo entero.

Simplemente me era imposible entablar una conversación más o menos decente con ese cerebro de chícharo, y para colmo me apodo "Moyashi" ¿Que rayos era eso? jamás me llamaba por mi nombre ¿Qué tan difícil era? Comenzaba a pensar que era un retrasado…pero inclusive ellos entienden.

Nuestros encuentros eran solo por obligación, Lenalee era mi amiga y ella era amiga de "El par fatal" conformado por Lavi y Kanda quienes constantemente estaban metidos en peleas, que mayormente Kanda provocaba, pero aun así el solo podía sacarse de ellas…pero Lavi era y será siempre alguien que se meterá en los asuntos de Kanda debido a ser su autoproclamado mejor amigo.

* * *

Allen y Kanda eran considerados "El par explosivo" cualquiera que les viera juntos debía huir rápidamente antes de padecer alguna enfermedad debido al miedo, inclusive Lavi sabía que no debía meterse entre esos dos cuando comenzaban con sus peleas…pero todo cambia con el tiempo.

Allen Walker comenzaba a sentir algo por ese antipático chico, y simplemente no podía admitirlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Kanda estaba profundamente enamorado de la segunda chica más linda de la escuela, siendo la primera Lenalee…pero aun así ¿Qué probabilidades había? Era un hecho de que Kanda solo sentía odio a su persona y ni bien sabía la razón…era frustrante saber que se había interesado por un chico, y no cualquiera, sino de Yu Kanda ¿Qué tan jodido estaba?

El tiempo pasaba y el simplemente debía alejarse de ese chico que confundía su cabeza. Le dolía ver a Kanda persiguiendo como perro faldero a Alma. Le dolía verles tan juntos, Kanda solo se comportaba diferente con la chica, mas caballeroso y no caía en las provocaciones que varios le hacían…y cuando lo hacia la castaña le detenía, varios se hacían la interrogante de ¿Cómo esa chica soportaba al bruto de Kanda? Siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que era un semental en la cama, solo Lavi se mostraba feliz alabando que Su Yu ya era todo un hombre…esos comentarios causaban gruñidos en Kanda, una risita tonta en Alma, la vergüenza ajena de Lenalee y sobre todo la tristeza de Allen.

Una vez simplemente dejo de asistir a la escuela…Lenalee quien era la compañera de salón de Allen y por resultado su amiga más cercana, se preocupó por él.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para irle a visitar, y aunque Kanda había ido ya que fue obligado por Lenalee y Alma…encontrándose con la puerta abierta y la casa patas arriba, lo admitían se habían preocupado aunque algunos no lo demostraron (Kanda).

La vecina del albino les informo sobre que el quinceañero había sido hospitalizado debido a un accidente que había ocurrido en su casa, inmediatamente le atribuyeron eso a alguna clase de robo, debido a como dejaron la casa.

Preguntaron cuál era el hospital donde le tenían. Siendo uno de los más prestigiosos de Londres.

Todos entraron a la habitación donde estaba un Albino inconsciente con algunas gasas en la cara, el pelinegro sintió un retortijón en el estómago

— ¿Quién mierda le hizo eso?—pregunto mentalmente asombrándose así mismo ¿Desde cuándo le importaba el Moyashi?

En cuanto Allen recupero el conocimiento Lenalee le iba a visitar diariamente, para dejarle la tarea o solo para hacerle compañía, el niño de cabello de anciano volvió a la escuela después de un mes, nunca nadie supo quién había sido el causante del accidente ocurrido al Moyashi, él lo sabía y solo se lo había dicho al director, quien era el padre de uno de los mejores detectives que nunca de los nunca seria corrupto…después de eso debía valerse por sí mismo (como si nunca lo hubiera hecho) debido a que el causante de su desgracia era ni más ni menos que su padrastro Marian Cross.

Se rentó un pequeño cuarto donde su casero era el mismo quien buscaba inconsolablemente el bienestar de su linda hermanita al cual le dejaba sin probabilidades de novio debido a que todos eran unos pulpos.

* * *

Allen Walker y Kanda Yu tuvieron que trabajar juntos para arreglar un salón que ellos mismos habían destrozado en una de sus tantas peleas que habían tenido. Ambos se mostraban recios a querer trabajar juntos, ambos por razones diferentes.

—Moyashi—llamo Kanda harto de que el albino simplemente le ignoraba ¿Pero que se estaba creyendo?— Moyashi—volvió a llamar obteniendo silencio de parte del brote de habichuelas, harto y con una venita palpitante le aventó la escoba que tenía en mano

— ¡Auch!—se quejó el albino retirándose los audífonos— ¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa Bakanda!?—grito mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

—Lo mismo te pregunto—hablo mientras le sujetaba del cuello, provocando que ambos rostros estuvieran muy juntos, Allen no lo soporto y simplemente intento alejarse, tropezando en el proceso y cayendo llevándose con él al pelinegro.

Kanda se encontraba encima de él mirándole con furia, el solo atino a sonrojarse debido a la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban y que el japonés ignoraba completamente, no lo tolero más y simplemente le beso, fue un simple roce de labios ya que la parte que aún tenía juicio le obligo a separarse y salir huyendo…

* * *

Hay veces en las cuales un simple acto puede llegar a causar un gran desorden, eso era lo que Allen había provocado en Kanda, sus pensamientos aparte de ira hacia el albino, era de confusión, debía admitir que le había gustado aunque claro eso era algo que solo él lo sabría, claro si es que el estúpido de Lavi no jodía hasta descubrir el porqué de sus divagaciones.

Sus encuentros con Alma ya no eran tan deseados, siempre había pensado de ella como algo más que una simple amiga de infancia…pero desde que había llegado el Moyashi a su vida…simplemente Alma pasaba a segundo término, jamás supo la causa y simplemente la ignoraba ya que no tenía sentido estar rompiéndose la cabeza por ello. Pero absolutamente el beso que le había dado el Moyashi le había causado más cosas de las que Alma pudiera hacerle...eso le molestaba de sobremanera, había rechazado al hermano de Alma ya que este se enamoró de él…había maldecido a todo el mundo y su humor se hizo peor ¿Por qué no simplemente había sido Alma quien se le confesara? Es decir, el chico era su gemelo y prácticamente eran lo mismo…claro que excluyendo la anatomía. Pero en si era lo mismo.

Lavi se había reído al escuchar eso, y aunque le había golpeado y dejado inconsciente, eso no había sido suficiente para bajarle su malhumor...después de ello el Moyashi le provoco (Sin ser consciente) para después darle un beso y salir huyendo.

* * *

Una pequeña castaña daba vueltas por todo el recinto, Kanda simplemente le ignoraba mientras comenzaba a hacer su trabajo, revisar papeles jamás fue fácil…y dudaba que algún día lo fuera

—Papi quiero comer—se quejó la Mini mientras detenía su corrida

— Solo termino esto—hablo sin despegar su vista en los papeles que debía revisar y firmar, la pequeña hizo un mohín

—Tardaras mucho—aseguro la niña mientras se sentaba en frente

—Entonces llama a algún establecimiento que tenga comida a domicilio—hablo sarcástico el asiático y la niña obedeció, después de todo ella no sabía de sarcasmos.

Kanda no presto atención a lo que su hija estaba haciendo, simplemente estaba inmerso en su papeleo que a cada segundo disminuía, tocaron el timbre siendo la niña quien asintió, un portazo se dejó escuchar y Hana corrió hacia su padre totalmente perturbada

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto sin mirarle, Hana solo se aferró más a su pierna, el mayor le miro con la ceja arqueada, esperando la respuesta

—No le quiero—susurro la infante, Kanda se extraño

— ¿Quién toco la puerta?—pregunto sospechando que el causante estuviera en el umbral de su casa, Hana se abrazó más a su padre intentando mitigar el llanto, el joven japonés solo se aproximó a la puerta ignorando las protestas de la niña…quien se hartó y corrió hacia su habitación.

—Hola—se congelo en su lugar, debían estarle jugando una estúpida broma de muy mal gusto

—Karma—susurro en un gruñido, el castaño le sonrió ampliamente

— ¿No me invitaras a entrar?—pregunto el castaño haciendo un puchero

—No—sentencio cruzándose de brazos

—Eres cruel Yu—el mayor entro sin miramientos— ¿Dónde se encuentra Hana?—pregunto mirando a todos lados curioso

—Se fue de vacaciones a que te importa—contesto ásperamente, el chico le miro inexpresivo

—Escucha Yu, soy el único que puede ayudar a quedarte con la custodia de Hana ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas mi trato?—

—El juez dijo que tengo que casarme…pero no dijo qué contigo—

—Entonces ¿Con quién? Viniste nuevamente a Londres por él ¿O me equivoco?—

—No te equivocas—anuncio con mirada gélida, el timbre sonó nuevamente, ambos gruñeron y fue el castaño quien abrió la puerta…ambos japoneses se quedaron de piedra

* * *

Allen estaba cansado y únicamente contaba los minutos para salir huyendo a su casa a descansar, bostezo por quinta ocasión, jamás debió aceptar el doble turno, no podía quejarse de las propinas y de su pago extra…que ya a estas alturas era mucha…

—Walker—Link le llamo y este se sobresaltó,

—S-si—hablo intentando ahogar su bostezo

—Nos llegó un pedido a domicilio—

—Que bien—hablo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, se maldijo al ver la mirada que le daba el rubio—Lo siento—se disculpó aunque realmente no lo sentía

—Escucha Walker, iras a entregar ese pedido y de ahí puedes irte a tu casa, después de todo tu turno casi termina y ya no hay gente—sus ojos se iluminaron

— ¿En serio?—pregunto aun si creérselo

—Claro que si…vete antes de que cambie de opinión—ni siquiera termino de hablar y el albino ya se encontraba recogiendo el pedido, suspiro…siempre era lo mismo con el joven Walker

Caminaba despreocupadamente para después recordar que no sabía la dirección, un aura de depresión le inundo…pero un mensaje de texto de parte de su jefe le hizo sonreír…le había enviado la dirección y quedo gélido… ¿Por qué le hacías eso Dios?

Suspiro rendido comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Yu Kanda…si las cosas iban bien Hana impediría que su padre le hiciera alguna clase de locura…si las cosas iban mal seria Yu quien detuviera a su pequeña demonio…lo cual de cierta manera le aterraba más.

Toco el timbre descubriendo que no había tomado en cuenta su suerte y que esta podía cambiar las cosas "malas" en "Devastador"

— ¿Así que ya te ha encontrado?—le pregunto Alma ¿Qué no estaba muerta? ¿Kanda le había mentido?, cuando conoció al japonés descubrió por boca de Lavi que Kanda no sabía mentir, de hecho no mentía pero siempre podía saber cuándo le mentían…tal vez el tiempo le hizo cambiar y le volvió un mentiroso…

—Alma—susurro

— ¿Qué? Oh no…soy el hermano de Alma—aclaro el castaño sonriéndole, apretó los puños…si era su hermano debía tener cuidado—Allen ¿Cierto?—el asintió

— ¿Se encuentra Kanda?—pregunto intentado salir de esa incómoda situación rápidamente

—Claro que si ¿Quieres que le llame?—

—Si eres tan amable—le sonrió fingidamente, Kanda se acercó a paso firme quedando sorprendido al verle

—Moyashi ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto tosco, el albino se crispo

—Llamaron pidiendo servicio a domicilio—

— ¿Te prostituyes?—Allen y Kanda miraron ceñudo al castaño quien les sonrió inocentemente

—Como sea, son 50—le extendió la mano exigiendo la paga—Por cierto ¿Dejas que tu hija pida Soba a domicilio? ¿No puedes hacerla tú mismo?—le sonrió burlón

—Tonto Moyashi canoso—le quito el pedido—espera—se adentró dejándole solo nuevamente con el Karma

—Escúchame bien Allen Walker…conozco tu pasado…y sobre todo conozco personas que podrían joderte la existencia…así que solo te lo diré una vez. Aléjate de Yu—El albino le sonrió cínico

—Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras a Yu—se cruzó de brazos maldiciendo al japonés ¿Qué tanto podía tardar para traer dinero?

—Te alejas de él o conozco a alguien que estará muy feliz de verte ¿Te suena Marian Cross?—su sangre se helo, le sonrió impidiendo que el castaño pudiera ver su miedo…había batallado tanto para alejarse de ese bastardo…y simplemente ese castaño podía arruinarlo todo.

— Aquí tienes Moyashi—parpadeo varias veces mirando al inexpresivo chico frente a él— ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto mirando a ambos jóvenes, ambos negaron, pero el azabache solo chasqueo la lengua—como lo prefieran—gruño tomando de la muñeca al albino y jalándolo hacia su habitación, el Moyashi estaba asombrado ¿Qué no sabía que tenía a un Alma versión hombre en el umbral de la puerta mirándoles furiosamente?

La puerta se azoto y el Moyashi fue aventado violentamente hacia la cama

— ¿¡Qué mierda te sucede Bakanda!?—grito sobándose las muñecas adolorido

— ¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándole estoico

—Nada—hablo mirándole con furia

—Mientes—susurro acercándose a su rostro, le aparto la mirada

—Estoy aquí por si no lo notaron—esa voz les hizo congelarse, miraron hacia la parte donde se encontraba la puerta de baño y se encontraba una pequeña castaña con pijama de un extraño caballo con alas (Pegaso)

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Kanda extrañado

—No quiero dormir sola sabiendo quien está bajo el mismo techo— Allen miro la cama de Kanda, más amplia que la de él.

—Al menos cabemos los tres—anuncio el albino sonriendo, ambos Kanda le miraron extrañados— ¿Qué? ¿No esperaras que salga por la ventana?—pregunto inflando los cachetes, el Kanda mayor sonrió jalándole hacia el

—Pido en medio—se apresuró la niña subiéndose a la cama, palmeo la cama con ambas manos apresurando a los mayores para ocupar su respectivo sitio

— ¿Tienes ropa que me prestes?—pregunto el albino mirando al peli-largo

—Duerme desnudo—ambos menores se sonrojaron por el comentario

— ¡No! yo aún soy muy joven para ver porquerías—hablo la niña causando risa en Kanda y Allen tenía un tic en el ojo, un portazo se dejó escuchar

— ¿Se abra ido?—pregunto Hana extrañada

—No—hablo Kanda mientras buscaba entre sus cosas

* * *

Las risas salían de esa habitación…y para cualquiera que estuviera escuchando debía estar asombrado de escuchar la de Kanda Yu…o furioso como el caso del hermano menor de Alma Karma.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

Las horas se le hacían un martirio, miraba a ambos adultos se mordió el labio inferior. Era muy obvio que su padre era una persona que siempre de los siempre madrugaba debido a su rigurosa rutina…una rutina que ella misma había adoptado. Pero ¿Por qué no se levantaba? Anteriormente se había desvelado por ella pero aun así se levantaba a su hora.

Ahora ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Miro el reloj de pared quien marcaba las 5:45 am. Hace quince minutos atrás debió levantarse ¿Estaría enfermo? Toco la frente de su progenitor

— ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto Allen somnoliento, la niña se sobresaltó, había olvidado la presencia del Moyashi

—No se levanta—atino a susurrar sin despegar su mirada del moreno, Allen sonrió en su interior

—Descuida, hay veces que rompe su rutina—le aseguro, la niña le miro asombrada

—Pero mi papi nunca rompe su rutina— aseguro ceñuda, el albino le sonrió

— ¿Quieres ver que digo la verdad?—la niña asintió cruzándose de brazos, el Moyashi se acercó a los labios del mayor y la niña se tensó ¡Ese aprovechado!, pero se sorprendió al ver como su padre abrazaba al Moyashi del cuello y juntaban sus labios ¿Quién era ese tipo y que le hacía a su padre? Si bien recordaba Kanda Yu era un gruñón, serio y para nada cursi…pero con ese Moyashi parecía comportarse diferente…le daba envidia; y no es que se quejara, su padre era cariñoso y atento con ella…pero con las personas a su alrededor era serio e inflexible, inclusive rudo y antipático…lo cual le hacía sentir orgullosa de ese para nada normal padre.

—Tu-tu hija—balbuceo Allen alejándose sonrojado, el mayor gruño volviéndole a besar, la niña le lanzo una almohada al Moyashi quien parecía enojado y con la misma golpeo a Kanda, los tres comenzaron una guerra de almohadas donde la ganadora absoluta fue Hana…nadie podía con esa niña ¡Era un Akuma! Inclusive Allen y Kanda habían unido fuerzas y habían creado un cuartel elaborado por almohadas, las cuales no eran muchas y por ello terminaron perdiendo.

—Tonto Moyashi—gruño Kanda bajando a la cocina

—Al fin despiertas—su humor se fue al caño sintiendo su sangre hervir

— ¿Cuándo mierda te largaras?—pregunto brusco

—Deja tu hostilidad Kanda—

— ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fuiste tú y tú hermana quienes me alejaron del ser a quien yo amaba solo por un capricho—

— ¿Capricho?—sonrió burlón—Tal vez fue uno de Alma, pero tu sabias mis sentimientos hacia tu persona—le miro serio y Kanda solo gruño

—No es algo que me interese—

—Lo sé—le aseguro mirándose las uñas—Pero Yu, deberías alejarte del albino; no querrás que algo le pase ¿O sí?—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto sujetándole del cuello, el castaño sonrió complacido

—Quien sabe—le hablo para después soltarse y robarle un beso—Nos vemos—se despidió saliendo de la casa

16 años cumplidos… Kanda tenía 19… ambos ya llevaban varios meses saliendo, debía admitir que solo espero de Kanda frialdad absoluta o algo parecido. Pero ese chico le asombraba. Su relación era escondida, nadie la sabía con excepción de Lavi y Lenalee, pero de ahí nadie más.

Su cumpleaños se había preparado mentalmente para pasarla solo, Kanda pasaría navidad con su familia en Japón y por consecuencia Alma se iría con él. No podía negar que eso no le molestaba, la castaña era muy apegada a Kanda y este realmente aún era cariñoso con ella.

Suspiro fastidiado, agradecía internamente ya no tener nada con Cross, algunas veces iba a buscarle pero Komui le echaba con algún extraño robot elaborado por él…que después se rebelaba y tenía que ser destruido por Lenalee pues nadie más podía…esa chica era un peligro muy a pesar de su apariencia de niña buena.

Su teléfono sonó contestándole en el acto

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y prospero año nuevo— deseo Lavi desde el otro lado de la vía telefónica, sonrió

—Gracias Lavi, y también espero que la pases bien—hablo, ambos comenzaron a platicar, recibiendo otra llamada de Lenalee, los tres charlaban amenamente y después de una hora colgaron…suspiro nuevamente ¿Por qué Kanda no le llamaba?

El día termino y la noche llego, se encontraba en su dormitorio mirando el techo y su teléfono por momentos, ninguna llamadade Kanda…el joven japonés se había ido unos días atrás y desde ahí no le había marcado ¿Se habrá olvidado de él? ¿Por qué no le llamaba?

Abrazo su almohada intentando mitigar su dolor, ¿Y si el japonés solo había jugado con sus sentimientos? Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla y era de un número desconocido, suspiro… ¿Debía contestar? ¿Y si era Cross? Pero por otra parte ¿Y si era Kanda? Se golpeó mentalmente ¿Por qué pensaba en Kanda? Era más que obvio que el número del japonés estaba registrado además de estar en "Llamadas de emergencia" y no era broma.

El teléfonoseguía sonando insistentemente…se cubrió con las almohadas ignorando el aparato que seguía en su buró sonando…y sonando

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto tajante, fastidiado

— ¿Esa es tu forma de contestar?—un tic apareció en su ojo, su molestia iba en aumento y nada tenía que ver la situación con Kanda— Moyashi—su enojo se evaporo

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó mirando el dispositivo electrónico con duda

— ¿Sigues ahí, Moyashi?—

—Es Allen…y sigo aquí—el chico del otro lado suspiro, Allen se congelo ¿Le terminaría? ¿Por qué pensaba ese tipo de cosas?

—Moyashi—llamo el japonés con voz monótona, se tensó… Si le iba a terminar

— ¿Q-que?—pregunto nervioso

—Necesito que vayas a mi casa por algo—se crispo

— ¿Qué?—

— Dije: Necesito…—

—Escuche la primera vez… ¿No puede esperar hasta que llegues?—le corto el albino, quien nuevamente se enojó…ninguna tonta llamada durante esos tres días y la única vez que le llama es solo para que vaya a su casa por algo

—No, Moyashi es importante…y tiene que ser ahora—

—Muérete Bakanda—le colgó sin una pizca de remordimiento…ese llego a los segundos "Maldición" se decía mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama, el celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez el teléfono era de alguien conocido…a penas.

— ¿Hola?—pregunto extrañado, era raro que ella le llamara

— ¡Hola Allen!—saludo la eufórica chica, tuvo que retirar un poco su oído— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Y feliz Navidad!—

—S-sí, igualmente Alma— la chica rio, pero era una risa diferente…algo que le erizo la piel

—Escucha, iré al grano—su voz parecía seria ¿Eh? Esa chica era bipolar ¿O qué? —Yuu y Yo estamos comprometidos…así que aléjate de él ¿Quieres?—su sangre se helo, olvido como respirar

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto con la voz ligeramente débil

—Me embarazo—se dejó caer en la cama, el teléfono cayo de sus manos y ni cuenta se dio, su respiración era entre cortada y sus lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos ¿Qué? Definitivamente el japonés había jugado con sus sentimientos…

—Ejem—carraspeo la Hana visiblemente enojada ¿Cuándo le iban a preparar su soba? El tonto Moyashi seguía de piedra al pie de las escaleras y su progenitor estaba que echaba humo mirando con ojos de muerte a la puerta…—"Puerta ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a mi padre?"—pensó dudosa.

Se acercó al albino sujetándole de la mano, el mayor parpadeo varias veces, algo dentro de la chica le hizo sentirse mal, la mirada del Moyashi estaba oscurecida

— ¿Moyashi?—pregunto la castaña preocupada

—Es Allen—corrigió comenzando a bajar, Kanda seguía gruñéndole a la puerta

—Tengo hambre—hablo Hana tirándole del pantalón, el pelinegro suspiro olvidando su enojo

—Déjame lavarme la boca y te preparo el desayuno—el japonés subió dejando a ambos menores en el comedor

—Regla número uno…jamás dejes a una niña curiosa en la cocina sin la supervisión de un adulto—susurro Hana con una sonrisa malvada, el albino se crispo ¿¡Y el que era!? Era obvio que era un adulto certificado.

La castaña y Allen comenzaron una batalla de miradas, la niña debía aprender a dejar de hacer lo que quería

—Regla número dos: "No debes meterte con un Kanda"—hablo la castaña mirando al Moyashi como solo un Kanda lo haría

—Deja de molestar Enana—Hana se congelo ¿Cómo le había llamado?

—No soy una enana…lo que pasa es que aún estoy en crecimiento…tonto vejete—Allen tenía un tic en el ojo…esa niña realmente era un peligro para su salud.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—ambos menores se congelaron, miraron a Kanda quien miraba a ambos con enojo, se miraron ¿A quién le estaba hablando?—Hana ¿Qué te he dicho sobre andar en la cocina sin la supervisión de un adulto?—el albino comenzaba a rodearse de un aura malvada ¿Y el que era?

—Que no esté en la cocina sin supervisión de un adulto—hablo la pequeña como niña buena, jugando con su pie derecho y sus manos detrás de su espalda

—Vete a arreglar—

— ¡Sí!—grito la niña feliz corriendo escaleras arriba, ambos adultos se quedaron solos

—Regla número uno de sobrevivencia…jamás andes solo sobre un territorio de animales salvajes—pensó Allen afligido, Kanda le miro dejándole congelado

— Moyashi—le llamo Kanda haciendo, Allen comenzaba a creer que salir huyendo era una opción muy satisfactoria—Moyashi—volvió a llamar

— ¿Qué?—el albino se sorprendió de la cercanía del moreno ¿Por qué no le sintió?

El mayor sujeto la barbilla del menor, mirándole profundamente poniendo ligeramente nervioso al oji-plateado

— Te amo—sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa

—Yo también me amo Bakanda—bromeo Allen besando al mayor…realmente había caído en los encantos de Kanda fácilmente…aunque era algo que ya le tenía sin cuidado.

Hana miraba la escena atónita, ¿Su padre diciendo esas palabras? Unas palabras que solo le había oído decirle a ella como su hija, sintió una opresión en su pecho, ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Se había prometido buscar a "Esa persona" y entregarle lo que su madre le había dado antes de morir, pero ahora ¿Debía hacerlo? Era obvio que su padre amaba a ese garbanzo con cabello de anciano.

Si llegaba a encontrar a "Esa persona" quien había sido importante en la vida de su padre anteriormente…y le mostraba "La verdad" como le había dicho su madre…entonces, ¿Cómo afectaría su relación con el Moyashi? Al parecer su madre había hecho algo horrible en sus años de juventud…y "esa persona" había sido perjudicada

—Ejem—tosió para darse a conocer, Allen alejo al japonés totalmente sonrojado—Moyashi ¿Estas caliente?—pregunto haciendo sonrojar aún más al albino

—Si está caliente yo me encargare—hablo Kanda haciendo que el albino sacara humo de los oídos

— ¡Tú no te encargaras de nada!—grito el albino saliendo del lugar aun con su sonrojo, Kanda sonrió mientras Hana perseguía al albino quien estaba sentado en el sofá

—Si tienes fiebre ¿Me podrías contagiar?—Allen miro a la niña quien le suplicaba con la mirada

—No tengo fiebre—aseguro mientras sus mejillas dejaban ese color "tomatozo"

—Oh—se lamentó la niña tomando asiento aun lado del Moyashi

— ¿Ya te agrado?—le pregunto el albino mirando a la niña quien parecía feliz

—Haces feliz a papá, supongo que puedo tolerarte. Pero…te destruiré si le haces algo—hablo la castaña mirando al albino de una forma que provoco en el albino absoluto miedo…y más con esa mirada tan característica de Kanda…esa niña era un Akuma.

El albino iba de camino a su trabajo pensando en que ese día iba a ser tortuosa

Hana caminaba alegremente como soldado tarareando una canción sobre un niño que caía dormido y que dios no sé qué y bla, bla, bla.

Kanda miraba a su hija y miraba al Moyashi, Hana se detuvo de improviso dejando a ambos adultos confundidos

—La quiero—susurro la niña con voz soñadora, ambos miraron donde miraba la niña encontrándose con una tienda que tenía en el aparador una espada

—No—sentencio el moreno comenzando a caminar, el albino sonrió, recordaba que Kanda también tenía un cierto gusto por las espadas…al parecer no iba a tener cosas peligrosas con una niña en casa—Ya tenemos varias y esa es solo una falsa—hablo el japonés haciendo al albino caer…Kanda no era tan buen como pensó

—Pero necesito una falsa… ¡¿Cómo amenazare al Moyashi?! Necesito algo que me haga ganar respeto—sentencio la niña inflando las mejillas y comenzando a correr para alcanzar a su padre, Allen solo suspiro comenzando a seguir a ese par de locos.

Definitivamente su día iba a ser largo…

**Continuara…**

**Contestando Review:**

**Andrea: xD bienvenida a este loco Fic...y no se si haya salseo...pero de que hay algo, tal vez haya :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Allen Walker, un joven británico de cabello anormal y piel pálida…había sido desempleado por culpa de un Akuma con apariencia de niña buena; jamás debió confiar en ese lobo vestido de oveja…pero sobre todo, Link jamás debió darle ese encendedor, inclusive Kanda desconocía las habilidades piro-maniacas de su hija. La cual le había hecho pagar demasiado…

Suspiro por quinta ocasión, estar desempleado no le había gustado jamás…ahora tenía que buscar otro trabajo en el tiempo que el restaurante iba a estar en remodelación…Tonta niña piro-maniaca

* * *

Hana se encontraba sentada como niña buena mientras veía como su papá hablaba con la reencarnación de ese sujeto que estaba en los libros de historia, inclusive tenía su propio documental.

Kanda comenzaba a creer que haberle mandado con Lavi había sido mala idea…ese tonto conejo era habilidoso cuando se trataba de "controlar" el fuego…ahora ya tenía otro a quien eliminar de la lista para cuidar a su hija, pero ¿Quién era el indicado? Ese día tenía que salir de la ciudad para hacer los trámites de su empresa…era una suerte que el restaurante incendiado haya sido el suyo propio…sino sería realmente una lata. Claro está que el Moyashi no sabía eso…ni nadie más que no fuera Lavi y sus empleados de alto rango.

Hana se levantó sintiéndose entumida, pero la mirada que le dedico su padre le hizo volver a sentarse…ese sujeto le daba miedo.

* * *

Allen miraba a la castaña quien estaba plácidamente acostada en el sofá…después miraba a Kanda quien estaba llamando por teléfono a alguien que ni bien le interesaba pero su curiosidad era demasiada

—Está llamando a su secretaria—anuncio Hana sacando un juego de su bolsillo—Y es muy bonita—anuncio sonriendo, Allen miro a Hana con la ceja arqueada ¿Por qué le decía eso?—ella es genial ¿quieres ver su foto?—le pregunto, Allen comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo, esa niña ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—No, gracias—anuncio mientras se iba a la cocina

— ¿Enserio no quieres verla?—Hana comenzaba a mover de un lado a otro su dispositivo concentrada en aplastar zombis…pero aun así siguió al albino

— ¿Qué hay sobre no entrar a la cocina sin la supervisión de un adulto?—pregunto Allen sintiéndose victorioso

—Estoy en el umbral…prácticamente no estoy en la cocina ¡No!—hablo mientras perdía—Rayos, ya había avanzado—guardo su juego para volver a ver al Moyashi—entonces ¿Quieres verla?—

—Ya te dije que…—

—Es mejor que aceptes—le corto Kanda—no te dejara de molestar hasta que lo hagas—

—Buen papi—alabo la niña dándole una golosina

—No me trates como un perro—gruño, Allen yacía en el piso muerto de risa—Estúpido Moyashi ¿De qué mierda te ríes?—

— Genial—Hana se cruzó de brazos—Dame mi caramelo—extendió su mano y Kanda se lo entrego de inmediato

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó el albino

—Le doy un caramelo cada vez que no dice groserías…en una oración—

—Pero a Kanda no le gusta lo dulce—hablo Allen incorporándose

—Hare que le gusten—susurro la niña con mirada determinante y fuego a su alrededor, ambos adultos se alejaron de esa niña…daba miedo.

— ¿Planeas dejarme con ella todo un día?—pregunto Allen con aura sombría

—Si—hablo despreocupado

—Estoy frito—susurro con lágrimas

—Me voy—

— ¿Qué?—el albino le detuvo

—Mi avión sale en una hora—

— Pero…— el japonés le beso cortando sus palabras, Hana tenia cámara en mano

—Hare un álbum de esto… me pregunto cuántos me los compraran—

—Ni te atrevas Karma—sentencio Kanda

—Te daré el 50% de las ganancias—

—No—

—60% —

—No—ambos Kanda tenían su pelea de porcientos mientras Allen les miraba atentamente

— ¿Esto durara mucho? Es decir, tu avión sale en una hora ¿No?—

— ¿Me dejaras con el Moyashi?—

—Si—

—Padre, realmente me fascinan nuestras platicas—hablo cruzándose de brazos

—Cuídate, y por favor no hagas lo de la última vez—Hana sonrió malvadamente

—No te prometo nada—

— ¿Q-que hizo la otra vez?—pregunto el albino

—oh, nada. Solo un accidente con mi niñera y…—Kanda le cubrió su boca

—Nada Moyashi—

—E-espera ¿Q-que tipo de accidente?—

—Pues…—

—Cállate enana del demonio—

* * *

Allen estaba en limpiando la cocina…mientras Hana curioseaba por la casa, llegando a la conclusión de que ese lugar era altamente accidento-so…para el Moyashi

— ¡Hana!—grito desde abajo, pues la niña estaba arriba

— ¡Bajo en seguida!—grito al tiempo que bajaba dando saltitos, ya tenía su coartada…lástima que su padre no le creerá, pero ¿Qué tanto se puede enojar con ella?

El albino estaba nervioso, debía admitirlo…era la primera vez cuidando a una niña, y no cualquiera…sino un Akuma nivel experto más allá del 4…eso aterraba.

Hana se encontraba mirando a Allen, sonrió para sí, era obvio que el Moyashi estaba nervioso

—Oi, Moyashi—hablo con voz estoica

— ¿Qué?—pregunto el albino cruzándose de brazos

—Tengo hambre—sentencio— ¿Tienes soba?—pregunto al tiempo que el albino negaba— ¿Tempura?—volvió a negar— ¿Calabazas?—negó— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?—pregunto ya con un tic

—Agua—respondió mientras se metía el dedo a la nariz despreocupadamente

— ¿Me quieres matar del hambre?—pregunto malhumorada

—Supongo—anuncio, Hana gruño…ese albino estaba comenzando a fastidiarla—Iremos de compras ¿Te parece?—

—Aun no estoy en la edad donde me guste ir de compras—aclaro sentándose en el suelo

—Al supermercado—anuncio con un tic en el ojo…tenía que ser paciente

— ¡Sí!—festejo ante la mirada asombrada del Moyashi—Mi padre jamás deja que acompañe a Fou—

— ¿Fou?—pregunto extrañado y curioso

—Es la secretaria de papá ¿quieres ver su foto?—el albino se golpeó la frente y el que había pensado que esa pregunta había quedado en el olvido, asintió pues realmente no había mucho que perder...Hana sonrió mientras le mostraba la foto, dando a conocer a una hermosa chica de tez morena clara, ojos verdes y un cabello anaranjado/rojizo

—Vaya—hablo asombrado ¿Por qué todas las secretarias son lindas?

—Sí, ella fue novia de Papá—el albino casi se atraganta con su saliva

— ¿Por qué terminaron?—pregunto intentando contenerse, realmente hay cosas que no quería saber de la vida de Kanda…y sus anteriores parejas son lo principal

—Porque nos veníamos para acá—su piel palideció más

— Ósea…solo lleva semanas de haberse separado—

—Pues quien sabe…no hago las cuentas—anuncio metiéndose el dedo a la nariz desinteresadamente…hay cosas que se aprenden muy rápido, el albino se rodeó de aura maligna, Kanda jugaba demasiado con él…pero ya no más.

Hana se acercó al Moyashi quien parecía estar en una crisis existencial…tal vez debería decirle que es falso lo que dijo

—Oye, lo que dije fue…—

— ¿Te parece si ordenamos Pizza?—le pregunto el albino sonriéndole, frunció el ceño, como odiaba que le sonrieran falsamente…

—Supongo que está bien…pero ¿Mañana iremos al súper mercado?—pregunto esperanzada, realmente nunca había ido a ninguno, ni siquiera con sus anteriores cuidadores…

—Claro—

Allen llamo a la pizzas mientras Hana prendía el televisor…verían una película de terror…porque a ella le gustaba eso…después una romántica…porque el Moyashi era demasiado sentimental

Ambos estaban con las luces apagadas, disfrutando de su pizza y las palomitas, y los refrescos, y demasiada comida chatarra que el albino guarda recelosamente…pero ella encontró en un accidente.

—No entres ahí—susurro el albino llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca

— ¡Ah!—gritaron ambos al ver como salía una cosa horrorosa de la puerta que Allen advirtió que no entraran…quien a estas alturas estaba diciendo "Se los dije" Hana miraba divertida los gestos que hacia el Moyashi…y sobre todo las advertencias que jamás llegarían a oídos de las personas, porque era una película ¿El Moyashi estará consciente de eso?

—Wow… se desvaneció—susurro Hana asombrada, al parecer las románticas tenían cierto encanto…y no eran solo de decir cosas bonitas y besos cuando sea

Allen miraba a Hana quien lloro sin llorar tras la muerte del personaje principal…si, el también lloraba en esa parte

—No puede ser…y yo creí que tras el anuncio de su hija del futuro él iba a poder evitarlo ¡Y pasó en año nuevo! Eso es cruel—lagrimeo la niña sacando sus genes Karma

—Fue un buen final—anuncio Allen recibiendo la mirada más atemorizante que un Karma le podía dar…la cual era peor que la de un Kanda

—Yo no lo creo…si estuvieras en su lugar no opinarías lo mismo—anuncio mal humorada

—Hana…no todos los finales te agradaran…pero tampoco puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo—

— ¿Quién dice?—

— El director te lo digo con el final—

—No entiendo, regrésale…en ningún momento le escuche—el albino suspiro

* * *

— ¿Dónde dormiré?—pregunto con su típica pijama

—Pues, puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado…que es muy segura…o puedes dormir conmigo y el monstruo que tengo en el armario—hablo sarcástico el albino, era obvio que dormiría en la habitación de al lado…pero tal vez Kanda no le acostumbro a dormir sola

— ¿Tienes un monstruo en tu armario?—hablo la pequeña castaña asombrada, el albino asintió feliz, su truco había funcionado

—Yo me encargo—hablo decidida mostrando la determinación de su padre y una espada desfundada, esperen ¿Qué?

— ¿¡D-de do-donde sacaste esa espada!?—pegunto alterado

—Siempre la tengo conmigo—

— ¡No la tenías hace 5 segundos!—

— ¡La edad te afecta!—

— ¿¡Cuantos años crees que tengo!?—

— ¡Cincuenta y dos!—Allen ya tenía canas blancas por ello ¡Y su cabello es plateado!

El celular de Hana comenzó a sonar

—Hay pero que solicitada soy—susurro la niña atendiendo—Lo sentimos, Katou no se encuentra en estos momentos ¿Algún mensaje que desee dejarle?—hablo con voz angelical y sofisticada, Allen parpadeo varias veces ¿Katou? Ese era el nombre falso que le dio a Kanda cuando le hizo una broma…se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír. Había causado demasiados heridos ese día.

El mayor miraba atentamente como la niña atendía con profesión el teléfono, negando rotundamente en pasarle al mayor de la casa…

—Cuídate papi—hablo felizmente despidiéndose y provocando en Allen un estremecimiento

— ¿Era K-Kanda?—pregunto intentando no sonar enojado ¡Le había negado hablar con él!

—Pero por supuesto ¿A quién más le llamaría "Papi"?—

—Claro, si, por supuesto…pero que tonto—hablo con un tic, últimamente le estaban dando muchos

— ¿querías hablar con él?—

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no—hablo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

—Pues que lastima…el si quería hablar contigo—

* * *

La hora de dormir llego, Hana estaba recostada aun lado del Moyashi quien realmente estaba fastidiado, la niña dormía plácidamente, al parecer se dormía temprano, su teléfono sonó contestándolo inmediatamente, pues no quería levantar a Hana

— _¿Moyashi?—_

—No el conejo de pascua—contesto sarcástico, si le marcaba a ese número…era obvio que iba a contestar él…aunque ¿Cómo consiguió su número?

—_Extorsione a Lavi_—contesto el japonés leyéndole el pensamiento… ¿O lo había dicho en voz alta?

—Bien ¿Para qué llamas?—pregunto tajante, ciertamente estaba molesto con Kanda

— _¿Qué mierda te dijo?—_

— ¿Eh?—

—_Si estás enojado es porque Hana te dijo algo ¿Qué te dijo?—_parpadeo varias veces viendo su dispositivo móvil, o Kanda conocía bien a su hija, o leía la mente—_Conozco a mi hija…Moyashi deja de pensar en voz alta_—se sonrojo

— ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?—pregunto desviando el tema

—_Fue una mierda y deja de cambiarme el tema, Moyashi_—el albino suspiro, no se lo quería decir ¿Eso qué problemas le traería a Hana?

—Ella no…—algo le quito el teléfono a una velocidad alarmante

— LedijequetúyFoueranparejayterminaronporquenosveníamosparaacáintentendecirlequeeratodomentiraperomeformulounapreguntayporconsecuenciaolvidedesmentirme ¡Noteenojesconmigo!—hablo Hana hablando sin pausas…Allen temió que cayera inconsciente por falta de aire…por suerte no ocurrió— ¿No estás enojado conmigo?—miro a Allen quien solo sonrió, le extendió el teléfono acomodándose y abrazando la almohada correspondiente del Moyashi

_— ¿Sigues enojado? Baka Moyashi_— frunció el ceño

—Te colgare si me vuelves a decir "Moyashi" ¿Entiendes Bakanda?—

—_Entiendo Brote de habichuelas_—un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo ¿Ya había mencionado que le estaban dando demasiados tics?

— ¿Me extrañas?—pregunto acomodándose, Hana gruño susurrando un "Parece colegiala enamorada"

— _Lo hice las primeras 10 horas_—hablo el pelinegro haciéndole sonreír

— ¿Y a mí?—pregunto Hana pegando su oído al teléfono

_— Por supuesto…pero ahora no tanto_—la niña sonrió—_Ahora a dormir_—

— ¡Enseguida!—

Ambos adultos conversaron de cosas que al albino hacían sonrojar y debes en cuando platicaban cosas civilizadas…pero el Japonés idiota lo arruinaba con sus palabras subidas de tono…entre más grande más hormonal

* * *

— ¡Vamos de compras! ¡Vamos de compras!—repetía Hana con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, blusa japonesa negra y pantalón holgado azul oscuro, quien le mirara diría "Oh, es italiana"

—Pensé que aún no estabas en la edad para que te guste ir de compras—

—Descubrí que seré una niña rara—anuncio con orgullo, Allen se mordió el labio inferior para no decir ¿Qué ya no lo eras?

Regla número uno para el cuidado de Hana Kanda Karma mejor conocida como "HKK" la niña que no puede estar en lugares espaciosos porque le da pánico la multitud…algo que todos sus cuidadores deberían saber…pero nadie le dijo eso a Allen… ¿Lo descubrirá a la mala? ¿Sera solo un mito? ¿Esa fue la causa por la cual provocó el incendio? ¿A qué se debía eso? pero aún más importante ¿A quién carajos le importa eso? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Allen miraba a la castaña quien parecía feliz, le tenía de la mano pues varias veces había corrido cuando el semáforo estaba en verde…lo cual casi siempre le provocaba un paro cardiaco.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Contestando Reviews: **


	7. Chapter 7

Hana estaba asombrada, miraba todo con cierta fascinación, Allen miraba a la castaña quien solo en ese momento parecía una niña de… ¿Cuántos años tenía?

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto maravillada

—Son las cajas registradoras—hablo mientras le resbalaba una gota

— ¿Y esas?—pregunto un poco seria

—Son las cajeras—hablo con en la misma posición

—Están despedidas—ordeno con ojos de demonio, las jóvenes mujeres se asustaron y bien sabían que esa niña no tenía el poder para llevar a cabo su orden, el albino rio nervioso sujetando a la castaña y yéndose por las compras

—Wow…es más grande de lo que imagine…destruiré a la competencia—hablo sacando un lanzallamas, Allen emitió un gritito para nada varonil ¿¡De dónde diablos sacaba las cosas esa niña!? Rápidamente le quito el arma de destrucción a la niña quien parecía mirarle con ojos demoniacos, se tragó las ganas de llorar

—Es de juguete, Moyashi—hablo pues el albino ya le había arrebatado el objeto

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto dudoso, por accidente toco el gatillo y una poderosa llamarada de fuego salió, quemando la pirámide de manzanas— ¡No que era un juguete!—grito alterado

Las personas comenzaron a correr como locos, los bomberos llegaron al poco rato…donde resulto el aprisionamiento del Moyashi por ser un pirómano maniático

—Cuando aprenderás Moyashi—reprendió la castaña negando desaprobatoriamente, el albino le miro, comenzaba a tener pensamientos homicidas, los judiciales pusieron al Moyashi en la sala de interrogación debido a que ese a su parecer era un atentado terrorista, además ¿Cómo paso el arma sin ser detectada?

Allen respondía a todas las preguntas de una forma pausada y segura

— ¿Dónde está la niña?—pregunto seriamente

—Sera puesta en una casa-hogar—el albino se tenso

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Porque!? ¡No pueden hacer eso!—se paró logrando que una fuerte descarga eléctrica le sacudiera

—No se exalte joven Walker—la puerta fue abierta de golpe, el policía se paró inmediatamente dándole un saludo militar al joven que había entrado

—Déjale libre, ese niñato es inocente—Allen se crispo, solo había alguien en el mundo que le llamaba de esa forma…no, mentira varios le llamaban así

—Tikky—susurro al ver al portugués quien le sujetaba

—Descuida Allen, te llevare a casa—la castaña estaba sentada esperando en el carro de ese tipo que no conocía, había roto la regla número uno impuesta por su padre…no subirse al coche de un extraño…y chocarlo. Bueno aun no la rompía del todo.

Allen se subió al asiento del copiloto mientras miraba seriamente a Hana quien jugaba con unos títeres que el pelinegro le había dado

— ¿Tu hija?—esa pregunta le sobresalto

— ¿Eh? No…solo la estoy cuidando—anuncio dándole una sonrisa

— Eso es bueno, los gastos serán cobrados a sus padres—Allen se tensó…Kanda iba a ir a la quiebra por culpa de esa castaña

—Maldición—gruño la castaña molesta…siempre pensaba que podría controlarlo…pero su fobia siempre le superaba

—Dime niña—

—Niña—le cortó Hana con una sonrisa burlona

— ¿De quién eres hija?—continuo con un tic nervioso, Allen sonrió nervioso, al parecer Hana era causante de los tic nerviosos

—Hija de Alma Karma y Kanda—hablo con cierto orgullo, Tikky freno súbitamente, Allen y Hana agradecieron tener el cinturón de seguridad

— ¿El volvió? —pregunto seriamente, Allen asintió extrañado por la reacción del portugués, el pelinegro suspiro—Ya veo—hablo al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello blanquecino del menor—Entonces ¿Ya no tengo oportunidad?—pregunto al tiempo que le besaba, el albino quedo en blanco por unos segundos…Hana abrió los ojos asombrada ¿Desde cuándo el Moyashi era atractivo?

—Basta—ordeno al tiempo que le alejaba—Tikky, ya hablamos sobre ello…jamás hubo un nosotros—sentencio molesto

—El Moyashi tiene a muchos sobre el ¿O solo tú?—pregunto Hana mirando al albino severamente

—Pues el joven Allen Walker es muy popular con cualquier persona—hablo Tikky sonriendo galante

— ¿Allen Walker? ¿Tú sabes quién es él? ¿¡Cómo le localizo!?—ambos adultos se miraron confundidos, la pequeña castaña parecía alterada

—Yo soy Allen Walker—anuncio el albino apuntándose, Hana volvió a su asiento sentándose con la mirada perdida

—No es cierto…tú eres un Moyashi—susurro

— ¿Eso que tiene de malo? Además ¡No soy ningún Moyashi!—inflo sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos…como odiaba ese Seudónimo

— ¿Tu nombre no era "Moyashi"?—pregunto confundida

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién se llamaría así?—

— ¡Pues tú!—

— ¡No es cierto!—Tikky miraba a Allen quien seguía discutiendo con la niña, puso el coche en marcha

— ¿Sabes dónde vive el Moyashi?—pregunto Hana

—Por supuesto—contesto al tiempo que Allen gritaba un "¡Es Allen!"

— ¿Cómo sabe tu ubicación?—pregunto la chica desconfiada

—No es algo que una niña como tu deba saber—respondió Tikky

—No me tientes imbécil—gruñía la niña mirándole furiosa, su mente le estaba dando demasiadas respuestas al porqué del asunto…pero simplemente no era algo que quisiera tomar como verdad

—Hana—reprendió Allen

—Tu no jodas ahora…limítate a contestar—

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—

—Tú lo pediste—hablo al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía disparada, Allen ahogo el grito pero al parecer Tikky había llegado desde unos minutos atrás, suspiro aliviado

Hana camino hacia su casa abriendo la puerta gracias al collar que tenía, donde colgaba la llave de su casa, la llave de la caja musical que le dio su madre y sobre todo, el anillo de matrimonio de sus padres…objetos valiosos que guardaba celosamente

Azoto la puerta corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía que sacar la carta encomendada por su madre, abrió la caja escuchando esa canción que su madre le cantaba por las noches…o cuando simplemente quería que cesara su llanto.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, escuchando los golpeteos de Allen exigiendo que le abriera la puerta

—Te abriré solo si respondes mi pregunta—anuncio sonriendo malvadamente, algo que el Moyashi no veía, pero sentía…su maldad rompía fronteras

—Este…Tikky es un gran amigo—hablo sonriéndole a la puerta, era una suerte que Mikk estuviera en la sala de su casa

—Mientes—aseguro mirando la puerta furiosa, Si la puerta tuviera vida ya se hubiera ido por las constantes amenazas a su vida. Allen suspiro apoyando su frente en la puerta

—Solo estuve una noche con él…pero es cierto que solo es un amigo—

— ¿Dejas que tus amigos te besen?—

—Me tomo de improviso—se justifico

—Moyashi, hablaba en serio cuando dije que te destruiría si lastimabas a mi padre—

—Lo sé—anuncio

—Así que aun estas a tiempo para terminar con todo…su corazón tal vez se destruya. Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir de mi amenaza—

—No es algo que tema Enana, Amo a Kanda y no me alejare de él…ya es tarde para intentarlo—la puerta fue abierta, Hana miraba estoica al mayor quien le sonreía sinceramente, le sonrió de igual forma

—Te creo—hablo extendiendo su mano

— ¿Amigos?—pregunto curioso

—Supongo que si…pero no le digas a nadie, tenerme como amiga es demasiado favorable—

—Seguro—hablo estrechando la mano de la castaña

—Por cierto. Esto es tuyo—Allen parpadeo varias veces mirando el papel que Hana le había entregado

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto confundido

—Es una carta…mi madre me la dio para que se la entregara a Allen Walker…me dijo que no te la entregara si tenías tu vida hecha—

Tikky se fue y no fue porque Hana le haya echado, no para nada. Se fue por su propia voluntad despidiéndose del albino con un último beso, uno que casi le cuesta la vida.

Hana estaba sentada en el sofá mirando nuevamente la película Romántica que había visto la otra noche con el Moyashi…es que simplemente era magnifica y aun no escuchaba aquello.

Allen preparaba Soba y té, la niña tenía los mismos gustos que el padre, el comería un Bento a mitad de precio que le costó conseguir, había leído la carta y debía admitir que le había hecho rabiar, aunque tampoco era algo que lamentara, miro a Hana quien parecía asustada, sonrió para sí…Hana era una gran niña y ya no podía imaginar su vida si esa trampa jamás se hubiera elaborado.

— ¡Moyashi ven!—grito la niña alertando al mayor

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto preocupado

—Mira—apunto el televisor, el albino le hizo caso encontrándose con estática, miro a la castaña y emitió un grito para nada varonil

Hana estaba riéndose desenfrenadamente mientras el Moyashi había caído producto del susto, repetía ¿De dónde sacaba las cosas?

—Hubieras visto tu cara—se burló retirándose la máscara del Demonio

—Casi me matas—hablo mirando a la niña con un tic

—Olvido que tienes cincuenta y dos años—

—Solo tengo veinte años…niña tonta—gruño, el timbre sonó

— ¿Quién será?—pregunto Hana extrañada ¿Habrá vuelto Mikk?

— ¿Abrirán la puerta o tendré que volarla?—Allen se paralizo, Hana simplemente se extraño

—Ma-maestro—susurro aterrado

— ¿Debemos huir?—pregunto Hana sin comprender, el albino asintió sujetándole de la mano y comenzando a subir—Espera—Hana se soltó corriendo hacia al sofá—Lo necesitaremos—susurro agarrando un reloj de diseño antiguo, la puerta exploto

— ¡Hana!—grito Allen angustiado

—Estoy bien—aseguro sujetándole y tirando de él para comenzar su huida, odiaba no tener su lanzallamas con ella.

Ambos estaban en la primera habitación intentando abrir la ventana, sus perseguidores les pisaban los talones

— ¡Ah!—grito Hana al escuchar los disparos hacia la pobre puerta

—Mierda—gruño el mayor mientras rompía la ventana y hacia pasar a Hana, decir que estaba asustado era poco…estaba aterrado y lo que le seguía

Hana encendió su celular comenzando a buscar en sus contactos a la secretaria siempre eficiente y de mal humor, otra ráfaga de balas le asusto tapando sus oídos, Allen le cargo comenzando a correr por el tejado, Hana seguía en lo suyo mientras el albino corría y esquivaba la tercera ráfaga, mierda ¿¡Que no sabían que había una niña con él!?

—Lo tengo—hablo victoriosa la chiquilla mientras hacia la llamada

—El teléfono que usted marco está apagado o fuera de servicio favor de llamar más tarde—

— ¡Con una mierda!—se quejó aventando el dispositivo a uno de los atacantes quien cayó de bruces por el tejado—Ups—

Allen sabía lo que ocurriría, lo sabía…lanzo a Hana al árbol mientras una bala se impactaba a su pierna, "justo a tiempo" pensó victorioso

— ¿Intentando alejarte de mí Estúpido aprendiz?—

— ¿Tanto se nota?—pregunto con sarcasmo, el pelirrojo le presiono la herida haciendo al menor gritar adolorido

—Dime ¿Dónde mierda esta la niña?—

— ¿Cuál niña?—

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Sabes bien a que niña me refiero—hablo furioso presionando más la herida

—N-no sé a quién t-te re-refieres—

—Tal vez una bala más te haga recordar—

— ¡Alto!—grito Hana haciendo que el Moyashi gruñera

—Vaya pero que bien escondida estas—hablo burlón

— ¡Déjale en paz!—grito bajando del árbol, el pelirrojo sonrió complacido

—Ni te atrevas a tocarla—hablo Allen al tiempo que pateaba al pelirrojo, ambos comenzaron una lucha donde el vencedor era sin dudas el pelirrojo, Hana miraba el reloj con impaciencia

—Maldición, maldición—gruñía, lo Karma estaba saliendo y en esa situación no era muy favorable— ¡Ah!—grito asustada al momento de sentir como alguien le aprisionaba— ¡Suéltame!—ordeno intentando no llorar

—Tranquila—sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, sus lágrimas brotaron incapaz de retenerlas

—Suéltame—ordeno con voz menos potente

—Tranquila Hana, todo estará bien—Allen cayo del tejado

— ¡No!—grito al ver cómo le disparaban al oji-plateado, se sacudió violentamente tratando de soltarse de su captor, otro disparo resonó haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera como costal de papas hacia el piso

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañó el captor

— ¡Suelte a la niña y levante las manos!—grito alguien con un megáfono, la niña sonrió observando cómo se acercaban al Moyashi atendiéndole, al parecer solo le había disparado en el hombro

—Hazles caso Karma—hablo sonriendo malvadamente, odiaba a su tío más de lo que odiaba a la multitud, la cual se estaba arremolinando a su alrededor

—Ni loco ¡Aléjense o mato a la infante!—aseguro colocando el cañón en la cien de la mini

—Esto solo hará que mi padre te odie más y lo sabes—

—Sí, pero al menos así sabré que no podrá estar con nadie más—

— ¿Por qué tan seguro?—

—Solo piénsalo ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se entere que su única hija murió?—la infante abrió sus ojos sorprendida, eso era cierto, conocía a su padre y sabía lo que ocurriría

—Dijiste que le amabas ¿Por qué no simplemente le dejas vivir tranquilo?—

—Yu solo es mío—

—No estés tan seguro—un disparo resonó provocando que la niña cayera

—Papi—hablo la niña con ojos aguados, corrió hacia él dándole un abrazo que el japonés no tardo en corresponder— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?—pregunto haciendo un puchero

—Jamás llego tarde…solo en el momento adecuado—le hablo mientras besaba su frente

— ¿El Moyashi está bien?—pregunto

—Sí, sus heridas no son graves—

— ¿Fuiste tú quién le disparo a ese pelirrojo?—

—Sí, la puntería de ellos es mala—

—Incendie el Supermercado—

—Lo se…y por ello estas castigada por dos meses—

—Eres muy recto—

—Y otros dos meses por decir groserías—

— ¿Qué? Eso no es justo—reprocho

—Señor ¿Está bien?—

—Sí, trae una bolsa para cadáveres—

—Enseguida señor—

—Ser Detective privado te queda muy bien—

—Soy Capitán…tonta chamaca—

—Pues deberías solo ser padre…deja que el Moyashi trabaje—

—Sino fuera porque todo destruyes, solo sería director de escuela—

—Nadie te dijo que fueras un empresario exitoso—

—Empecé con un restaurante pequeño…de saber el éxito que tendría hubiera creado una escuela de artes marciales—hablo el japonés mirando estoico a su hija

* * *

Kanda estaba en la habitación de su hija quien se alistaba para dormir

— ¿El Moyashi estará bien?—

—Si—hablo mientras la arropaba

— ¿Cuándo saldrá del hospital?—

—Cuando sus heridas sanen—

—Cuando sea grande ¿Puedo ser asesina a sueldo?—pregunto esperanzada, Kanda le miro arqueando una ceja

—No, ganan poco y normalmente terminan muriendo jóvenes—sentencio

—Pero ganan más que los asesinos seriales ¿No?—

—Ellos asesinan por placer, no como una forma de alimentarse—

—Si eres bueno en algo…no lo haces gratis ¿No?—

—Ya cállate ¿De dónde mierda sacaste esa idea?—

—Lo leí en un libro que le robe a Lavi—

—Se lo devuelves mañana—

—Pero no puedo…ya lo queme—

—Se lo devuelves mañana—repitió molesto

—Pero…—

—Mañana…o jamás te daré el beso de buenas noches—

— ¡No! ¡Eres muy cruel!—lagrimeo—bien…se lo daré mañana—se rindió sacando el libro de debajo de su almohada

* * *

Allen estaba en esa habitación blanquecina, mentalmente ya había formulado varias vías de escape, odiaba los hospitales y más si era Komui quien le atendía…ese sujeto aun no superaba el accidente que tuvo con Lenalee. La puerta fue abierta de portazo dejando ver a una castaña con el cabello en un chongo y flequillo recto, además de estar vestida totalmente de negro

— ¿Hana?—pregunto extrañado al ver como a niña supervisaba todo— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto al pensar que posiblemente se haya fugado de la casa

—He venido porque tengo una misión—

—Tu misión era quedarte en el coche—apareció Kanda mirándole molesto

—Aborten la misión, aborten la misión…S.O.S soldado caído—comenzó a correr en círculos mientras a Allen le escurría una gota

—Ve al choche—

—Pero quiero ver al Moyashi—

—Ya lo hiciste, así que vete—la niña hizo un berrinche y Kanda le saco a patadas (Literalmente)

—Me quejare por esto...Santa Claus se enterara—

—Si mira como tiemblo—

—Tienes la puerta cerrada, realmente no veo como tiemblas—hablo con aura depresiva

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto sentándose en el respaldo de la cama

—S-si—sus nervios estaban presentes y cada dos por tres se maldecía ya parecía una colegiala enamorada, es decir, estar a solas en una habitación con Kanda era bastante normal, pero ¿Por qué sentía nervios? El japonés le beso haciendo que el menor se derritiera

—Allen—le llamo provocando que su cerebro se desconectara ¿Le había llamado por su nombre?—Oi Moyashi—adiós fantasía, el japonés le tiro del cabello para que dejara de tener cara de tonto…bueno la que no era normal en él.

—Bakanda—gruño el albino, algo que había aprendido de ese malhumorado chico

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?—

— ¿Eh?—su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, se cerebro solo decía Si pero de sus labios solo salían palabras inentendibles

—Bien, lo diré mejor…Allen Walker ¿Te casarías conmigo?—hablo con toda la alegría del mundo (Sarcasmo)

—Con esa cara de amargado es difícil saber si es una broma o no—hablo Allen mirando recelosamente al japonés

—Si—se le lanzo a sus brazos ignorando el dolor punzante que sentía en esos momentos

* * *

El tiempo pasó, ambos jóvenes provocaron varias lágrimas en mujeres que lamentaban que dos grandes hombres se les escaparan de las manos, Kanda había dado sus votos que solo provocaron antojos en demasiadas personas…incluyendo el novio quien casi se fuga para ir por la comida, Hana había convencido a su padre de escribir las cosas dulces por él…pero era solo una niña y no diferenciaba muy bien las cosas…lo dulce para ella era dulce…ya saben caramelos, golosinas, postres y un gran etcé boda en si había sido muy cursi…y Hana estuvo aventando arroz por todos lados, con un hermoso vestido blanco con flores de loto, su cabello suelto y una corona de varias flores…claro que aventaba arroz para evitar la multitud quien parecía querer acercársele.

Kanda había portado un traje negro y Allen uno blanco, Lavi y Lenalee había sido los padrinos de honor, lo cual solo reforzó a la teoría de que Allen era la mujer en la relación…aunque la gran cabellera de Kanda les hacían dudar…esa duda ni dios se la quitaba.

El tiempo transcurrió y ambos se encontraban en la casa de Kanda, aun lado de la ahora destruida casa de Allen, Hana jugaba entre los escombros pues siempre jugaba a que era la única sobreviviente de un mundo apocalíptico donde los zombis era los dominantes, Allen debes en cuando se le unía pero él era un Zombi.

* * *

—Espera Kanda—jadeo Allen al sentir como el azabache le lamia el cuello—K-Kanda—le alejo un poco y el japonés solo alcanzo a gruñir

—Tu hija podría entrar en cualquier instante—reprendió

—Bien…vamos al baño—el albino palmeo su frente. Pero siguió al japonés

* * *

**_Seis años después…_**

Allen estaba en la cocina preparando la cena

—Le golpeare cuando llegue—gruño molesto mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias, su cabello ya era más largo y lo tenía sujeto en una coleta baja

— ¿A quién golpearas?—le pregunto el japonés abrazándole por la espalda, el japonés tenía el cabello corto y enmarañado, cualquiera que le mirase y no babeara no era humano…o eso había dicho Lavi recibiendo el golpe de amor de Lenalee

—A ti—aseguro mirándole molesto

— ¿Qué hice?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

— ¿¡Y todavía preguntas!?—pregunto molesto

—Que te hayas creído la broma no fue culpa mía ¿Qué clase de tonto se cree ese tipo de bromas?—pregunto escéptico, el albino suspiro

—Tu hija es muy convincente— susurro afligido

—Aun así Allen…ningún hombre se puede embarazar—aseguro estoico masajeándose la cabeza

—Se ve que no viste el video—anuncio inflando las mejillas

—Me lo mostro primero…por eso deje que prosiguiera con su broma. El video era demasiado irrealista—

—Pero—iba a seguir reprochando pero el mayor le beso

—Si tanto lo crees hay que hacerlo hasta que resulte—le susurro lamiendo su lóbulo

— ¡Deja de decir cosas de ese tipo!—grito sonrojado

— ¿Ya está la comida?—pregunto cierta japonesa vistiendo una playera de tirantes de color negra con flores de Lotto y un pantalón japonés negro y cholas, su cabello sujeto en dos coletas bajas, tan hermosa y ahora tan parecida a Kanda

— ¿Dónde mierda vas?—pregunto Kanda malhumorado

—Voy a comer—anuncio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

— ¿Así vestida?—pregunto Allen curioso

— Es una cena familiar ¿Qué no puedo vestirme presentablemente para este día tan especial?—pregunto llevándose una mano al pecho y sollozando dramáticamente

— ¿Hoy es día familiar?—se preguntaron ambos adultos mirándose dudosos

— ¿Esto es enserio? Es su aniversario de bodas y no lo recuerdan—hablo escéptica

— ¿Hoy es nuestro aniversario?—se preguntaron nuevamente

— ¿Qué?—Hana ya tenía varias venitas palpitantes, con el tiempo había descubierto que era igual de temperamental que su padre…y tan buena actriz como la madre—Padre de ti espere que lo olvidaras ¿Pero el Moyashi también? ¡Él es la mujer en la relación!—

— ¡Oye!—protesto el albino molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía?— ¿Por qué tan segura de lo que dices?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—No te ofendas pero no tienes lo necesario para tirarte a mi padre—aseguro orgullosa, ambos adultos se miraron ¿De dónde había aprendido ese lenguaje? El albino después miro severamente a Kanda quien solo chasqueo la lengua molesto…típico, algo pasaba y era su culpa.

Se encontraban en la mesa degustando de la pizza pedida, pues la comida se había quemado por culpa de ciertos japoneses que desconcentraron a cierto británico, a los cuales ocultaremos su identidad para no afectarlos…

—Mi tía Fou llegara en una hora y media—Kanda dejo de comer mirando estoico a la niña quien solo le sonrió

— ¿Vendrá sola?—

—Por supuesto…que no. Brandon y Bak vendrán con ella— el japonés oscureció su mirada haciendo que la niña corriera detrás de Allen quien maldecía su suerte

—Vamos, posiblemente se queden en un hotel—hablo Allen intentando tranquilizar al japonés

—Lo iban a hacer…pero les dije que teníamos habitaciones disponibles—hablo la castaña sonriendo inocentemente

—Maldita Mocosa—gruño

—Oh vamos Kanda, Brandon es un buen chico—

— ¡Verdad que sí!—grito contenta, mientras el japonés se rodeaba de aura maligna, el timbre de la puerta sonó y una espada fue desvainada, ambos menores se miraron con cierto recelo

— ¡Yu!—y eso fue un bono extra para el japonés

— ¡Kanda!—regaño Lenalee mirando como su marido era amenazado por la espada, un llanto se dejó escuchar

—Padre sin ofenderte pero…—

—Idiota—gruño Allen con cara de póker y totalmente oscurecido, Lenalee solo tranquilizo a su hijo quien solo tenía un año, ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello negro, solo esperaban que no fuera tanto como el padre.

Entraron a la casa una vez que Kanda y Allen dejaran de asesinarse con la mirada

—Algo me dice que hoy mi padre dormirá en el sofá—susurro la castaña negando desaprobatoriamente, aunque tampoco era tan malo. Podría ir a hacerle compañía

Fou llego media hora antes de lo previsto con un guapo esposo rubio de ojos azules y científico…y un bello hijo de piel tostada ojos verdes y rubio…aproximadamente un año mayor que Hana

—Hola suegro—saludo el niño sonriendo malicioso, el niño le había sacado a su madre… y un 50% a su padre, afortunadamente no le daba urticaria cuando estaba cerca de la chica que le gustaba/acosaba

— ¿Cómo me has dicho?—pregunto con un tic y desvainando ligeramente su espada…una que Allen había escondido muy bien la última vez que amenazo a alguien ¿Cómo la encontró tan rápido?

— ¿No le has dicho?—pregunto el rubio mirando a la castaña quien comenzaba a reír nerviosa

— ¿D-decirme que?—pregunto con su autocontrol casi acabado

—Viviremos enfrente de ustedes—hablo Fou sonriendo burlona Allen y Kanda suspiraron aliviados—Y Brandon es novio de Hana—ante eso ambos niños se miraron angustiados ¿Debían correr? Miraron a Allen quien estaba en la misma condición que Kanda, si, debían correr. Cuando Allen Walker de Kanda "madre" adoptiva de Hana Kanda Karma de Walker se ponía en su papel de Madre, era más temido que Kanda y por supuesto más celó-pata que nadie en el mundo…y más cuando le subrayaba "Madre" una palabra tabú para el albino.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, muchos dicen que hay amores que no duran, que se rompen por diferentes motivos, pero hay otros que no son tan complicados ni llenos de dramatismos, pero tal vez ellos serían ambos.

* * *

**Bueno, lastimosamente (Para nadie) esto ya ha terminado, un final muy aburrido, extraño y sobre todo nada de Lemmón en ninguna parte, agradezco a todo aquel que siguió esta historia de principio a Fin (ustedes saben quiénes son) agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews, a los que lo pusieron en favoritos o siguieron esta historia extraña, lamento si alguien estuvo esperando Lemmón, pero por desgracia eso es algo que aún no se hacer**


End file.
